In Silicon Photonics (SiPh), optical devices can be integrated with electronic components using semiconducting materials and semiconductor manufacturing techniques. Among other uses, SiPh devices can be relied upon to communicate data between optical transmitters and receivers. In an optical transmitter, data is used to modulate light, such as that produced by a light or laser emitting diode, and the modulated light can be transmitted to an optical receiver over optical waveguides, fiber optic cables, etc. Modulated light streams (e.g., optical data streams) are more suitable for long distance, low loss data transmission as compared to data transmitted in the electrical domain.